galactic_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Extraterrestrial Worlds
This article was created to list the different extraterrestrial worlds that are known. Please place where you recived the information from on this article's talk page under a section. Also when placing a planet or star system down on this article please place a discription as to what the planet, or star system, looks like, such as certain cities look like, or what certain land masses look like from space, or what color the planet is such as does it look green, blue, and white or does it look different. Also try to place what star system it is in by placing what we call the star and perhaps what the civilizatio calls their star. Also when listing the star system try to place ho wmany planets it has within it and which ones are the habitable planets. The Solar System is listed as an example below. Rift Fleet 03:34, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Solar System (The main article has been moved but so to see more information about this star system please click on this section's title to view the article. Rift Fleet 04:47, 10 May 2009 (UTC)) Native Species: Humans (Dominate species) Number of Planets: 9 (includes Pluto and this number is not accrate since their could be a couple of other planets yet to be found.) 1'': '''Mercury' 2'': '''Venus' 3'': 'Earth,(aka: Sol 3, Terra,Tar'ui, Gaia, "Eden)"' - Terrestrial planet that has blue oceans, green vegetation, and white clouds. This planet is home to the Human race. ''4: Mars Asteroid Belt 5'': '''Jupiter' 6'': '''Saturn' 7'': '''Uranus' 8'': '''Neptune' 9'': '''Pluto' Kuiper Belt Centauri System Double, or triple, star system that has been in many science fiction novels, games, and movies. This system may have a habitable planet within its system but the radiation levels may be to high for Human life. Alpha Centauri: (More information needed.) (Beta) Centauri: (More information needed.) Proxima Centauri: Possibly not part of the Centauri System but a guess is that it may possibly be since scientists from Earth named it a "Centauri" but thismay be just formthe fact that the name came form the constilation the star is in. (More information needed.) Zeta Reticuli System Star System that is, possibly, a home to the Zeta Reticulans species. This could be conconfirmed but the star system is hostile to Human life since one "theory" suggests that the system has high levels of radiation due to the system having mulitple suns. 51 Pegasi System Name given to this star system but scientists from Earth. This system has one planet within it so far found. It is a gas giant but it is unknown if this system has a habitable planet orbiting the main star. The system is possibly named after the constilation it is located in. (Will be added later but for now I have to look at a couple other things. Rift Fleet 03:34, 6 May 2009 (UTC)) Others Serpo - Planet where human abductees were taken as an agreement between the Shadow Government and the Zeta Reticulans